junjou_romanticafandomcom-20200223-history
Misaki Takahashi
Description The main character; Misaki Takahashi is 17-18 years old at the very beginning of the series and living with his older brother. He has spiky, light brown hair and green eyes, and is generally dressed in casual clothing. Misaki is also said to be "average" in both appearance and intelligence. Personality Misaki is what is known in the anime/manga world as a tsundere. In other words, he is an extremely emotional person internally, who lacks when it comes to expressing himself with words. He has a difficult time saying "I love you" and tends to excel more in regards to expressing himself with actions. Though, often times it is unintentional on his part. Misaki's hobbies are reading manga and cooking. His favorite series is Da Kon (The Man), a cooking manga by Kyo Ijuuin. Biography Due to the death of both his parents when he was only eight, Misaki is known for putting others before himself, having previously blamed himself for asking them to rush home in the rain with his birthday presents, thus causing the traffic accident which took their lives. After their parents passed, Misaki's older brother, Takahiro, who was 18 at the time, quit school in order to get a job and support him, earning Misaki's undying devotion as a result. Because of this, the two brothers became extremely close. As it was only he and his brother living together, Misaki was forced to learn cook and clean, because Takahiro was often busy with work and Misaki wanted to help out at home. Around age 17 Misaki was first introduced to his brother's high school friend, the award winning author, Akihiko Usami, AKA "Usagi." Hoping to get into the college that his brother dropped out of, despite his inferior intellect, Misaki eventually goes to Akihiko for tutoring, where he discovers BL books published under the penname "Akikawa Yayoi," featuring both Akihiko and his brother. This is how Misaki learns of Akihiko's long unrequited love for Takahiro. After six months of working with Akihiko, who he now calls "Usagi-san," Misaki realizes that he isn't as bad of a person as he originally thought. At age 18 Misaki is accepted into his dream school, Mitsuhashi University, and ends up living with Akihiko after his brother gets married and moves to Osaka for his work. The plan is for Misaki to live at Akihiko's penthouse until he graduates and is able to support himself, but after four years of living together, things change between them drastically. At some point in the series there is a time skip, showing Misaki at 22, now a senior in college. After struggling to decide what he wants to do with his life, Misaki eventually applies to work at Marukawa Publishing, the company which publishes Akihiko's books, and gets the job, to his surprise. Significant Relationships Akihiko Usami - Despite the utter disdain they both hold for each other in the beginning of the series, as well as the ten year age difference between them, Akihiko eventually becomes one of the most important people in Misaki's life. Though Misaki is hardly confident about their relationship, the truth is that after getting his heart broken upon hearing the news of Takahiro's engagement to his girlfriend, Akihiko realizes that Misaki is "the one" and falls in love with him. At first, Misaki is extremely reluctant to consider Akihiko as his "lover," but sooner or later he comes to terms with it and admits to wanting to continue to live with Akihiko after he graduates and gets a job. Takahiro Takahashi - Takahiro is Misaki's brother, older by ten years, and Akihiko's best friend. Misaki practically idolizes his brother for having raised him on his own, and therefore has a hard time dealing with the idea of confessing to him that he is dating his best friend. He desperately wants to prove to Takahiro that he is an adult before doing so in fact, and complains that his brother worries about him too much. (TO BE EDITED) Category:Characters